A pirates lullaby
by Blackroseflame
Summary: What happens when neither Jack nor Elizabeth can get over each other? What happens when the pain is to much? Finished! Character deaths.


I got this idea from watching videos on youtube, and couldn't help but find that this song could make an amazing story. I own nothing, song, characters, etc. Reviews are always very appreciated!! This is not Beta'd by the way, if anyone wants to feel free and send me a message with the corrections.

She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life trying to forget 

Nobody could deny it, from the second that Elizabeth walked down that aisle to marry William, Jack Sparrow was a changed man. She had set him on fire with that kiss, only to break him moments later by shackling him to the boat. Then during the final battle, she chose Will again for the last time in the most final way imaginable… marriage. To say that left Jack a broken man was an understatement, he was merely a mask of who he used to be, a physical embodiment of what once was great yet the perfect example of the death of the soul.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

Of course he tried to forget her, he tried to run away from the pain that her loss created inside of him. Yet nothing would work, nothing would take her memory off of his mind, not other women, nor the sea or even his beloved whiskey… nothing could even come close to making him feel as good as she did. But as days turned into months and then years the whiskey bottle became an even more fixed part of his life, rarely would he not have the bottle in hand, never would he be seen sober in fact he spent most of his time either messed up out of his mind or asleep. Yet nothing would help, even his drunken dreams would return to her and every time he closed his eyes her face would be the one image he saw.

_  
Until the night  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
_

Yet one night he managed to escape her memory through the only way he saw anymore, death.

_Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
_

For the longest time he fought against the urge, just trying to drink the pain away, drown her memory out. However it was exactly five years after Elizabeth's marriage to William that he broke down for the final time. It was while he was on the ground sobbing over the images that wouldn't stop replaying that he decided that he wouldn't go on like this, that he realized that he had no more strength in him to fight against the pain. A mere second later he had the pistol out…

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
_

A knock on the small cabin door rang through the ship sounding much louder then it normally would in the thickness of the night.

"Captain thought I heard a gunshot. Everything ok in there?" were the only words to pierce through the night coming from one of the ships fellow pirates.

"Sir come on, don't have all the fun without me" he called out again trying to get a response yet knowing that their would be no more responses, tonight or any other night.

Seconds afterwards the door was opened to reveal the scene which would appear normal and rather peaceful if it weren't for the pool of blood laying around Jacks head nearly soaking the bed at this point. With a hurry the other pirate flew inside to see if their was any life left in his once strong captain yet moments later his face fell as he realized that nothing could bring this one great man back from the grave.

Rising from his stupor he called out to the other pirates, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti… the whole group, to assemble inside the captains cabin. The following scenes would make the whole ship feel as if the sea had opened and their souls were sinking into the depths. The strongest pirate who has sailed through everything was lying dead on the bed. Surely no second chances were given to the dead, especially those who had died before.

"Ii-I think the captain wrote us a letter" came Gibbs voice sounding much weaker then it normally did.

"Well what does it say?" Came a voice in the group

With shaky hands the letter was opened and read as the group went silent hoping for some sort of confirmation or reasoning for this death.

"All it says is "Ill Love her till I die"" Came Gibbs voice as realization fell on his face and slowly around the cabin as well. "Well we can't stay here forever, I reckon we go to Tortuga to bury him" came Gibbs voice.

Choruses of "Yes" and "Of course" went around the room as the whole crew set about sailing the famous pirate city.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
_

The next day the ship found itself safely docked in Tortoga and soon word spread that the famous Captain Jack Sparrow was dead and they were here for a funeral. For the first time in some of the pirates' lives, they were somber as they carried the captain out to a hill that was full of other buried corpses and started digging. Soon it seemed as if the whole town was assembled outside on the hillside though, everyone from the bartender, to the whores to the fellow pirates around town were assembled to pay their respects. The hole was finally dug deep under a half circle of trees, oaks, palm and even a lone willow tree when the women started singing a beautiful chorus in another language. Soon the voices were circling the whole area as the captain was laid inside the whole with his shotgun and hat on his chest. No one said a word as the dirt piled on top of his still form yet memories were running rampant and even the most seasoned pirate was close to tears for the man who had lived through it all with a bottle of whiskey and a witty remark or two.

_  
The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
_

"Elizabeth you've got a letter" came one of the maid's voices as she entered the room and gave the letter to the young mistress.

"Thank you Anne" came her voice as she hurried to take the letter and sat down in the parlor adjacent to her room to read it.

Mrs. Swan,

Been a long time since we have heard from you. Much has happened here, Jack is dead, he killed himself three nights past on board the ship. We had the funeral in Tortuga, if you would ever like to visit let us know….

With those final words read Elizabeth felt her world give way under her as she crashed to the ground sobbing. She knew why he was dead; she knew why he killed himself. _I made him do this._

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
_

The years passed since Jacks death, yet never was there a day that he wasn't in her mind. Even with William home for those few days she would still find herself missing the strong, cocky pirate who she wouldn't admit had her heart. Nothing seemed to take away the pain except for a stiff drink and in time that was all she did.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
_

Slowly the alcohol numbed the pain; the pain of loosing him was never truly gone… just fuzzy. Never would a day go past that she wouldn't find herself missing and longing for the pirate who she refused to admit had captured her heart years ago. Even the few days that Jack was home she still couldn't find a way to get through the day without the memories of the past and the alcohol that followed those memories to numb the pain.

_Until the night  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
_

It was the day after William left for the sea again that she broke down for the last time. Her mind went frantic after memory on top of memory bombarded her mind and heart leaving the wounds of the pain fresh again. It was in that frantic mindset when nothing but the pain, memories and loss seemed to sink through to her that her eyes fell on her father's rifle and the thought took her hold of her actions as she pulled it out of the cabinet and put it to her head.

_And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
_

As the boom echoed off the walls all that was in her thoughts was the man that she still missed, the man who had taken all the strength away from her as his memory haunted her.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
_

The guards around the house ran into her room as the gunshot echoed off the walls of the manor.

"Miss, we heard a commotion. Is everything ok…" was all the men could say before they saw her still figure on the bed and the pile of blood gushing out of her head. With a check of her pulse, which they were unable to find, the guards realized that they had arrived to late to save her, that Mistress Elizabeth Turner was already dead.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
_  
Soon word reached the Pirates that were still sailing under Jacks name. As the only people close to Elizabeth or the Swann Family it was decided upon that it would be their job to provide a proper burial. Days after getting the letter of her death they arrived at port fully knowing where her perfect burial spot would be, under the trees with Jack.

Hope you liked it! Please leave reviews. If anyone wants to edit this feel free to, I know certain spots aren't grammatically correct.


End file.
